<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the few things by lilixbughead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265354">the few things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilixbughead/pseuds/lilixbughead'>lilixbughead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1x10, Birthday Party, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Horny Betty Cooper, Horny Jughead Jones, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Makeup Sex, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Teasing, jughead is horny but respectful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilixbughead/pseuds/lilixbughead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what if jughead and betty quietly talked after their fight in archie's garage? what if the fight between chuck and jughead never broke out? set in 1x10 after jughead yells at betty.<br/>title is from the song 'the few things' by jp saxe and charlotte lawrence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the few things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty sat on the edge of Archie's bed, soft tears rolling down her cheek. She had just got in a fight with Jughead over what to her was the silliest reason ever. All she wanted was to throw him a birthday party to show him how appreciated he was. Her intentions were as pure as they could be, yet somehow she still ended up upsetting him. In her defence, she definitely did not plan Chuck and Cheryl and the rest of their high school crashing the party. </p><p>He was right to some extent, she thinks. She did want to prove that she was the perfect girlfriend. Ever since she was a little girl, it had been drilled into her brain that every single thing she did had to be the embodiment of perfection. And it wasn't her fault, it was just how she was raised. Her parents, her mother especially, had always been on her case to prove that she could be the perfect girl next door. So she always did.</p><p>But he had no right to say what he did. 'Until Archie changes his mind and says he wants to be with you?'. The fact that she'd failed to prove that she was the perfect girlfriend to Jughead upset her more than anything. After all they'd been through, how could he still doubt her non existent feelings for Archie? Had she not shown him that he was the only person she wanted to be with?</p><p>Her intrusive thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She quickly wiped her tears away to avoid confrontation and conversation about her current mental state. She looked up to see Jughead leaning against the door, looking as apologetic as she'd ever seen him. </p><p>"Can I come in?" he asked, his voice sounding like he was almost about to cry and his face suggesting the same. She noticed that he'd taken off both his jacket and his flannel, and was now only in his faded black t-shirt and pants. And of course, his beanie.</p><p>Betty didn't say anything because she knew if she did, Jughead would instantly know she'd been crying. She only nodded slightly and moved over so he'd have a place to sit next to her on Archie's bed. He walked over to her, closing the door behind him. </p><p>"Where's Archie?" she asked, attempting to change the subject as he sat down next to her. </p><p>"Downstairs cozied up with Veronica. I don't think they have any intention coming upstairs." he said, playing with the crown sweater Betty had taken off and folded by her side. She was having trouble breathing so she had taken it off and undone the first couple buttons of her white shirt as well. "Listen, Betts, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean anything I said."</p><p>Betty looked down at her palms, trying to avoid eye contact. "I don't like social situations, that's just not me. All I wanted for my birthday was a quiet day alone with you. But I appreciate you trying to give me more. And you are  the perfect girlfriend, there's no doubt about it in my mind." </p><p>Jughead let go of the sweater and took her hands in his and looked straight into her beautiful green eyes. She stared right back into his eyes and smiled at his last statement. He continued, "I'm really sorry about what I said about Archie. I was just mad."</p><p>"I know, Jug," she reassured, bringing her palm up to the side of his cheek. "But I want to tell you again, you're the only man I want. You're one of the few things I'm sure of."</p><p>He smiled at her words and they both stared deep into each others eyes, almost as if they were trying to read their souls. His eyes dropped to her lips and his eyes filled with lust. Releasing the breath she'd been holding in, Betty grabbed his face with both hands and collided their lips. He was taken aback by the suddenness but grasped her hips with one hand and her ponytail with the other and pulled her as close to him as he could nevertheless. So far, all of their kisses have been soft and warm. Like a quick kiss between a married couple before work. But this one was fiery and filled with passion. He pulled the hair tie off her hair, releasing it from the ponytail and letting it fall freely over her shoulders.</p><p>Not wanting to have any space between them, he pulled her closer and onto his lap without breaking the kiss. She intuitively wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her hands in his beanie covered hair as he kept his hands at her hips. She reached her hands down to the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off him as he briefly pulled away from her allowing her to do so. She wasted no time in enclosing the space between them and attacked his neck with her lips. </p><p>"W- wait, wait, wait, Betts," he pulled her away from him by her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. Her hair was in loose waves and her lips were red and swollen from his passionate kisses. "Are you sure you want to do this? Just know that there's absolutely no pressure at all."</p><p>Betty smiled at his consideration and played with his beanie. "Yes, I'm sure. There's nothing I want more than you." </p><p>Jughead responded by leaning forward and connecting their lips again. This time was somehow even more passionate. His tongue found a way into hers and he brought his hand up to his head and took off his beanie. The beanie that made him a weirdo, as he mentioned earlier. He reached her shirt and impatiently tried to undo the many buttons on her shirt as Betty sucked and nibbled on his sensitive neck, leaving bruises.</p><p>It didn't take him long to undo all the buttons, he was so horny, for gods sake, but once he was done, he could do nothing but stare. He had never seen a sight so beautiful and he was in completely awe and frozen as he just stared at his girlfriend's beautiful tits, trapped in her lacy black bra. To everyone outside, Betty was the embodiment of a "good girl." Modestly dressed in shirts and sweaters and skirts. But deep inside she could be dirty, only to him.</p><p>She blushed profusely, noticing that he'd been staring at her chest for a long time. He locked eyes with her, only for a moment before planting rough kisses on her neck, working his way down. She moaned as he took her by surprise and threw her head back, giving him more area to work on. Her hands were tangled in his hair and she yanked at them everytime he hit her spot. She could feel her panties getting wetter by the second and she could also feel him getting harder. She ground her hips against his as he kissed her chest, leaving hickeys everywhere. </p><p>"Someone's getting desperate," he said, holding her hips in place not letting her move them. "Stay still and don't move, or things will not end well for you," he growled in a low voice that did nothing to her but make her even wetter. The dominant side of Jughead was a side of his that she'd never seen before. Not that she was complaining though, because she was enjoying every minute of it.</p><p>He snaked his arms around her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall between them. He wasted no time and wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples as the other hand pinched and twisted the other, making her moan loudly. He continued sucking and twisted and switched after a while. Betty's panties were soaked and a mess. At this point she wondered if they were even worth saving.</p><p>His hands reached her jeans as he eagerly undid the button and pulled them down to reveal her matching black lace panties. She got off him to take off her jeans completely and lay back down. He got up from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and went back to kissing and sucking on her tits. He pulled her panties down with one hand and squeezed one of her tits with the other. He kissed the inside of her thigh and simultaneously lifted up her legs and spread them wide open for him. He then stopped for just a moment to take in the sight in front of them.</p><p>Betty was lying on the bed, completely naked. Her hair was messed up like he'd never seen before. It was refreshing to see her like that. Her eyes were dark and filled with lust and longing for him. Her lips were swollen and she was looking thoroughly kissed. Her tits were spreading and falling to the side and rising as she breathed heavily and her legs were spread wide open for him. She really was a sight for sore eyes.</p><p>IHe went back to kissing her thigh, causing her to moan. She was so horny and wet and she needed him to touch her. Her hand wandered down to her pussy and rubbed her clit, desperate for any kind of touch. It didn't last long as he roughly grabbed her hand and stopped her.</p><p>"I thought I told you to stay still," he said, stopping what he was doing and looking right at her. "Do not touch yourself again, Elizabeth." The use of her full name made her squirm. Her name had never sounded so absolutely filthy. He kissed her clit, not fully giving into her and continued to tease her.</p><p>"Touch me, Juggie! Please! I need you to touch me!" He'd barely let her finish her sentence and he dove right into her wet pussy. He suckled on her clit and she moaned loudly. Her legs lifted up and threw themselves over his shoulder in response and everything about her made him so hard. He licked slowly at her clit while also rubbing it with his fingers before swiftly thrusting two fingers inside her.</p><p>"Jug! Oh- Juggie, yes!" she cried out, her hands finding their way to his curly hair and tangling in them.  He added another finger to the mix as he continued licking and sucking on her clit, sending her over the top. She felt her climax coming and moved her hips in rhythm with the thrusts of his fingers. She could feel him smile against her hot pussy as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her orgasm taking over her.</p><p>He stepped away and took his pants off almost as quickly as he got up. He looked around Archie's room and in his drawers to find a condom.</p><p>"Jug, it's okay. I'm on the pill," she said. </p><p>He smiled as he began stroking himself as Betty watching him with wide eyes. Watching her watch him made him even harder, if that was even possible. "I want you to tell me what you want, Elizabeth."</p><p>"I want you," she gulped.</p><p>"Be specific. Tell me what you really want. Or you won't be getting anything tonight."</p><p>"I want you to fuck me senseless," she said. He gulped. Elizabeth Cooper, your typical good girl, just asked to be fucked senseless. By Jughead Jones. His cock was as hard as ever, and he was aching to thrust inside her and watch her moan loudly. "Then beg."</p><p>"Please Juggie! I want to feel you. All of you! I need you inside me now! Please fuck me with that big cock. Split my little pussy. Please!"</p><p>He really wasted no time as he pushed his boxers down. He didn't let Betty stare at him in awe as she gawked at his huge cock. He went straight towards her and positioned himself between her legs. She instantly wrapped her legs around his hips. He tangled on of his hands with hers on one side and the other hand gathered her hair together and yanked it hard. </p><p>"Tell me if you want to slow down at any point, 'kay?" he told her and she nodded slightly. He teased her at first but entered her soon enough, and her moan was so loud, he was afraid Archie and Veronica would hear and barge in on them. He moved the hand that was in her hair and used it to cover her mouth so no one would walk in. </p><p>He thrust in and out of her slowly. He knew this was her first time and he knew it hurt and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He kept up the slow and soft pace until Betty urged him to do more. </p><p>"Juggie, please! Fuck me harder and faster, please! I need you to fuck me harder!" she screamed, muffled by his hand on her mouth. He complied as he fucked her hard and fast. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight, Elizabeth,"</p><p>He continued fucking her hard and fast as he watched her eyes roll to the back of her head and her free hand grabbing the sheets beside her tight. He grasped one of her legs and moved it higher so her knee was now adjacent to her shoulder, changing her angle of penetration and making her moan loud. The sounds coming out of her mouth were animalistic. Sounds she didn't even know she was capable of making. </p><p>"Yes, Juggie! I'm gonna cum!" she cried. </p><p>"No. Don't you dare cum before I let you. You will only cum when I say so, got it?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>He stopped thrusting, causing her to let out a disappointed sigh. He flipped her over quickly so she was on all fours and started fucking her from behind. His hands were on her hips and he watched her round ass bounce everytime he thrusted in. It felt ungodly and so much better than it did before. She was aching for clitoral stimulation and reached her hand down to her clit to help. She didn't get to it though, as she was interrupted by his hand on her ass hard. </p><p>"I told you not to touch yourself, Elizabeth."</p><p>He spanked her again, and again and again. It only brought her closer to edge, and she didn't want to go against what he wanted from her. Fortunately for her, he was getting close too. She was so tight around him and his view was magnificent. He wrapped one hand around her hair and yanked it hard, sending a wave of pleasure through her. He spanked her bouncy ass again, and didn't stop until both her ass cheeks were red. Evertime he thrust, her ass would burn but it felt out of the world amazing. </p><p>She was so close to orgasm but she knew she couldn't cum until he permitted her to- and she didn't want to upset him. As he reached his climax he said, "Cum for me baby. I want to watch you cum."</p><p>With those simple words she completely let go, and they climaxed at the same time. His cum dripped down her thighs and he admired her red ass. </p><p>They were silent for a while, simply taking in and processing everything that just happened in the last half hour.</p><p>"Jug, that was-" Betty started but found herself at a loss for words.</p><p>"I know." he breathed heavily. "Although, we should get dressed and leave before Archie or Veronica find us looking like this."</p><p>She snuggled into his chest. "Okay. But let's just stay like this a little longer."</p><p>He smiled and pulled her closer. She truly was one of the few things he was sure of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys! this is my first time writing any kind of smut so I apologize for the errors, mediocrity or the unrealisticness. let me know your thoughts! any constructive criticism is welcome :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>